The Return (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: After being injured in battle, Captain Rex gets help from an unknown girl, but his brothers had to leave him behind in order to live. Now Rex must find the General, along with his troops, and find a way to get back in to the Clone Wars.
1. Prolog

**This is a Prolog to the story I am starting some characters are**

**Anakin Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Commander Cody, Battle Droids (All types), and Clone Troopers (Som don't have names yet). There will be OC's that the Clones and Jedi will meet, and Bounty Hunters (Of course).**

**There will be blood shed, clone brothers lost, huge battles, and maybe a little romance between some Clones and OC's. I might even throw in some Pirates.**

_Italics= thoughts_

"_" = talking

'_' = talking over comlinks or someone talking from a hologram (Unless explains Ex. "Well thats your problem now," she said through the comlink.)

The story will mostly be Third person omniscient, but I might switch to First person, mini warning.

Now, I will leave you along to read the Prolog. Don't forget to tell me how I did. (Note in the 3rd paragraph, the Have it capital to emphasize.)

* * *

Pained screams escaped another trooper's mouth as they got shot down. "Sir! We need to fall back. We won't last another minute if we stay here!" Clone Captain Rex shouted over the screams, explosions, and lazer bullets that flew through the air. "Sir!" Jedi General Anakin Skywalker wasn't listening to him. "Men, fall back!" Rex knew he would be in trouble later, but better alive and in trouble than dead.

"Rex! What Are You Doing!" Anakin shouted at Rex," We can't fall back. We have to capture this base!"

"Sir! We're being slaughtered, we Have to fall back." Rex denied. Anakin took a second to respond. "Fine! Fall Back!"

Back at their camp, Rex went around and looked at the casualties. There were too many deaths for the first battle. "Commander Tano," Rex said into his comlink,"have you heard from the _Resolute_ yet? I haven't had any luck." There wasn't any response for a minute, then,' The droids must be jamming our comunications with them, because I can't get through either.'

There was an explosion and people yelling. Rex grabbed his dual DC-17 hand blasters from their holsters on his kama and started shooting at the droids. _We're not going to last_, was Rex's last thought before he was shot and blacked out. There was a soft, "Captain!" but he blacked out before he saw who it was.


	2. Waking up

**Okay Chapter 1 is here. In this chapter there's mostly Rex and the mystery girl. There is a part in the middle with Cody, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the regular troops without names.**

**Flash backs- Bold**

**This chapter is pretty short, but it's only the begining.**

**Now for people who don't like the thought of clones being with A) Jedi, B) People in the army, C) anyone...  
Don't read this story. Those Rexoka fans, don't read this and expect Rex to be with Ahsoka. He will not be, but *Hint Hint, Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge* a certain clone friend of Rex might be.**

**Those people who read and might want to see some more action, romance, blood, torture, anything, message me. I am open to ideas, these stories are for you to be entertained, and if I can write good enough, brought into the story and visualize what everything (planets, plants, people, animals, ect.)**

**(Note: I might refer to Rex's, Anakin's, Ahsoka's, and more, appearances every now and again. Visit  
**** explore/encyclopedia/ to see some of the places, groups, or people I will refer to. {I will say when there is an OC})**

**When your done with this Chapter, don't forget to tell me how I did. Now enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Rex groaned in pain trying to move, but couldn't. His body felt like lead. Rex opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see someone walking toward him. Then they leaned down by his left shoulder, and pain shot threw his arm making his thrash. "Shh, I'm sorry, calm down," a female voice said softly as he started to fade again.

She looked at him as a pained expression crossed his face when she touched the area where he was shot. She felt sympathy for the man, and not many would be able to live with a wound like his. Gently, she lifted him onto a stretcher, and carefully brought him to her ship. Once on board, she flew to the other side of the planet to where her home was.

He heard in the blackness,"Clone, wake up," a soft female voice said. He mumbled softly," Who... where? What happened?" A pain shot through him, making him yelp and jerk. The sudden pain, yelp and jerk weakened him strongly. "Calm, shh," the voice soothed. He gave in and fell asleep again.

"Master, I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, wrapping her arms around Anakin, hugging him. Anakin was taking Rex's death horribly. They had to abandon him, injured and bleeding out, on the planet. The troops had to fall back, retreating till General Kenobi could send a ship to escape. Cody had escorted the ship.

**"Go, go, go!" Anakin yelled to the troops. "General Skywalker!" Cody yelled over the rumble of the Gunships, getting Anakin's attention,"We're here for evac." "If only earlier, Cody," Anakin said sadly getting on the gunship.**

**"Sir? Wait... where's Rex?" The expression that went with the way Anakin had said, 'If only earlier' made Cody realize that Rex wasn't coming back with them, and that he was gone for good.**

Rex felt hands on his shoulder. In his fogginess, he saw what looked like restraints on his waist, wrists, ankles, and thighs. A needle scraped his clavicle bone, making his gasp in pain. The needle hit a nerve and he jerked suddenly, a numbing, fiery pain spread throughout his body. He groaned loudly. "I'm sorry, but the medicine's suppose to help stop the bleeding." the female voice explained.

The pain had taken away the fogginess, and now that he was awake Rex studied his surroundings," Where am I? Where's the rest of my squad?" He studied her. She had black hair with red streaks pulled into a pony-tail, pale skinned, maybe a one or two inches shorter than himself. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that fell off the shoulders, skinny jeans and knee-high boots that were a little similar to his, but black.

"Your squad," she scoffed," left you for dead. And as for where you are you're at my house. I'm treating your shot wound. A pretty nasty one, is my opinion."

"They would never do that," he said, only to realize that she was right. They had left him, left him to die on this planet. "I have to get back there." She scoffed again," so eager to get back to the people who left you, but it'll be at least a week or so before you can even start training again."

He stared at her, _What am I going to do,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I haven't thought, or updated this for, like a long time. Forgive me if it's a little off, and doesn't make sense. I was reminded that I had this story when Ravendust6 faved the story, so... I'm going to write this, or start to again.**

***5 min later after reading the Author's notes* O.o okay, so I was going to do a lot with this story, so... I might jump around, again, sorry. So... here is the 3rd chapter? I guess**

* * *

He stared at her, _What am I going to do,_ he thought. Rex watched as she lifted herself onto the counter and crossed her legs.

"So, I don't want to have to keep calling you Clone, so why don't we start out with a name?" _Well, she jumps from subject to subject quickly._ She looked at him, waiting for him to talk. About a minute went by, her looking at him expectantly, him glaring at her. "Well? I don't have all day, believe it or not." She tilted her head just slightly.

"Rex, my name's Rex," he finally said.

"Well Rex, I'm going to assume that you are a Captain. One, because of the way you talk and, two, the way you look."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rex sounded offended, he was. _The way you look?_

"You have the slightly different features that say, 'I mean serious business, but I can have a good laugh also'."

"Whatever."

(_Resolute_)

Anakin was sitting in his room, meditating, trying to keep his mind off Rex. _We ABANDONED him. Left him for dead, to rot in that place, to be forgotten._ He shook his head, _we didn't, did we?_ Getting up, he walked over to the bed and laid down. Once he was comfortable, he closed his eyes, letting sleep come to him.

_"Follow me." He jumped off the building landing on the Octi droid._

_"Next time just tell me to jump."_

_"Now where's the fun in that."_

_"Waiting for orders, Sir."_

_"You're not shines anymore."_

_"If someone comes to our home, they better be caring a big blaster."_

_"Um, right, come one youngling."_

"Master," Ahsoka walked into Anakin's quarters, going to tell him that he was needed on the bridge. "Master, wake up."

Anakin blinked, looking at his padawan. "What?"

"You're needed on the bridge."

Once on the bridge, Anakin finished debriefing and coming up with a battle plan to take the planet back that Rex had died on, he started talking from memory. "Rex-" He caught himself, looking down, a pained expression crossing his face. "Sorry. Feral, get the men ready."

"Yes, Sir." He turned almost out the door, before turning and saying, "We all miss him, General, and no one's going to be able to replace him." Feral walked out, going to get the men ready. Anakin closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm going to go sit, Snips, you're in charge of making sure every things ready." Ahsoka nodded, watching her master walk out of the war room, head slightly down.

Once Anakin reached his room again, he felt nauseated and a pain in his chest. Not physical pain, but emotional. Rex had served with him since the war started and not only did he adapt to his snap decisions, he would follow him into a suicide fight, no matter what. And that's what he did, he followed Anakin's plan to the dot, but got shot down.

Instinctively, he searched for Rex on the ship, finding nothing, but far off, somewhere near, yet far at the same time, he could feel Rex's force presence. "Impossible, I saw him die myself." But that seed of doubt crept into his mind. _Did he really see Rex die? What if he's still alive? Is he trying to get back? Is he abandoning, or fighting droids, getting hunt down?_

"Sir," the door to his room opened. It was Cody. "We're ready for the invasion."


	4. Rejected

**Okay, I wanted to give a thank you to **SpitfireUSN **for giving me the idea that Anakin could sense that Rex was still alive. Um, sexual thoughts at the end, either high T or low M**

* * *

"What do you mean you think he's still alive?" Obi-Wan was talking with Anakin, not believing what he was hearing.

"I sensed him, I know he's still out there somewhere."

"Anakin, you have to accept the fact that maybe, because of your recklessness, you got most of your men, and Captain Rex, killed in the first battle."

Anakin's mouth dropped, "Excuse me? It's not my fault that the intel was wrong. They were suppose to have a small squad, not an army."

"Master, maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up, but we could, no we should have pulled out sooner. If we had, then we would have had lower casualties and a better camp protection."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't believe this."

"Sir, we're entering the atmosphere." Feral interrupted the fighting in the gunship as the ship started to sway to avoid being shot down. Once they landed, they were about a mile from the old camp.

"Master," Ahsoka reached out, her tone slightly warning. Anakin took off toward where Rex's body should be.

"Sir, I'll go get him." Ahsoka nodded and Feral ran after the General. Once he came into view, he saw about 30, almost 40 of his brother's bodies. Anakin was standing in an empty spot, just staring at the ground.

"Sir, we have to get back to the troops."

"He's not here." Anakin sounded happy. "He's not here. Rex was right here when he was shot. Do you know what that means?" Feral looked at him blankly. "That means he's alive, and more than likely still on the planet."

"We should go, sir, the troops are waiting for us."

(At girl's home)

"Stop fidgeting." The girl looked up from where she was working on his shoulder. Rex refused to sit still as she applied Baca to the wound, so he kept moving and shifting. "You move one more time, and I'm going to personally cut you."

He could see she was serous, so he stopped moving. Once she was done, she backed up, examining him for other wounds. "If you're looking for another reason to touch me, you could just ask." He smirked at his tease joke.

She narrowed her eyes looking at him. "Are you always this Cocky?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Rex was lifting his arms, putting his shirt back on, turning his back to her. He froze when he felt something warm touch his back.

"Where did you get that?" Rex turned and looked at her.

"Get what?"

"That bruise. It looks bad."

"I always get bruises."

She shook her had and grabbed his shoulders, turning him so she could look at his back again."This is different. Did you get some of the dirt in your armor?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess, why?"

"Don't move." He heard a drawer open behind him, then it closed. "This is going to burn, and then some."

"Wait, what the krif-" he was cut off when there was intense burning. It was too much for him to do anything but groan, leaning on the chair in front of him to keep him standing. When it finally cooled, he was panting, sweat dripping down his back and building slightly on his forehead. "What, in all the, kriffing systems, was that?" He couldn't catch his breath.

"The dirt you fell in had little robot bugs called nano mites. They would have eaten through your body till they reached the major organs, and you'd be dead in about close to a month. What the burning was, was the mites being killed and dissolved." Rex groaned, trying to figure out where to, and how to sit the easiest. "Here," she was helping sit, when his foot accidentally tripped her, and she fell into his lap, her hands on his shoulders. Her face was beat red, she was completely embarrassed. "I, uh, I-"

Rex looked in her eyes, pulling her mouth to his, feeling her stiffen then loosen again. Her fingers scrapped the back of his neck, and her chest tightened. She couldn't think straight. _What I'm doing? I will NOT sleep with him. Or make out, well kind of too late on the last on, but I WILL NOT get into a bed with him and let that happen, or anywhere where it could happen._ They fought for dominance, but ended up equals. Okay, screw what she said earlier, she thought, she wanted him to be teasing her, fingers reaching in forbidden places, to bring tears to her eyes as she cried for him to never stop.

He broke away from her lips, pulling on the back of her knees to get her closer. She wanted to continue, hear his groans of pleasure as their hips met, but again her head got in the way. "I, I can't." She slipped from his grasp, practically running out of the room leaving him blinking and confused. _What had just happened? I'm pretty sure I just got rejected, _he thought.


End file.
